


if you like me, circle 'yes'

by attackedastoria



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, i will kill you all with the fluff i have for these two, luke this isnt flirting this is technically breaking & entering, oh my god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria
Summary: Bodhi doesn't knowwhythere are flowers in his room when he wakes up one morning, but they certainly weren't there when he went to bed.





	

Bodhi grunted as the alarm on chronometer went off, blaring obnoxiously- but as he reached out blindly to slap it off, still half-asleep, his hand encountered something that was very much _not_ his chronometer.

_What-?_

He lifted his head, blinking sleep from his eyes, and found himself face to face with a _very_ colorful array of blooming petals.

"What the kriff?!" he yelped, very awake all of a sudden as he scrambled back and upright. His eyes widened as he stared at the pretty bouquet of flowers, recognizing a few of them- everlilies, jade roses, nova lilies -certainly not cheap or easy to come by, especially not on Hoth. Why were they sitting on his desk, and _who the hell_ had sliced his lock to put them there?

Bodhi raked his messy hair out of his face and eyed the bouquet cautiously as he climbed out of bed, shivering as his feet hit the cold floor. He inched towards his desk, as if afraid the flowers would bite him, and craned his head around, looking for a note, a card, something-

Nothing.

This has to be some kind of weird prank, he thought, shaking his head. Wedge, maybe? Hobbie? But where had they found the time to actually _get_ them-

Leaning in a bit closer, Bodhi inhaled and allowed himself a small smile. Well, as far as pranks went, this one smelled nice, at least. 

After getting dressed for his shift, he picked a few lilies out, deciding to give them to Jyn at breakfast. She was _delighted_ and wore one in her hair for the rest of the day.

 

\------

 

"You find out who those flowers were from, yet?"

Bodhi cursed and nearly banged his head on a panel as he jumped, startled- he wiggled his way out from the hyperdrive he'd been tinkering with, there was a strange shimmy he'd noticed on his last cargo run- and shoved his goggles back up into his hair. Luke was standing at the top of the open ramp, smiling, dressed in his flightsuit with his helmet under one arm.

"No.. who told you about that?" Bodhi sighed, hauling himself to his feet and wiping his hands on an already filthy rag. Luke's smile morphed into a smirk as he shifted his helmet underneath his arm.

"Wedge. Are you even trying to figure out who left them?" he asked, curious, and Bodhi shrugged as he went to start up another diagnostics check.

"Not really.. it was just a joke, anyway." Bodhi paused. "A strangely- _thoughtful_ joke, but, I don't really care." he admitted, squinting at the diagnostics scrolling across the screen.

Luke frowned a bit, tilting his head to the side, and looked ever so slightly disappointed. "Maybe you've got a secret admirer, though.."

Bodhi snorted, lips twitching as he tried not to smile. "If that's the case, they probably got the wrong room.. maybe they were looking for _yours_." He said wryly, and Luke's frown deepened.

"Hey, c'mon, why wouldn't someone-" he started, but Bodhi interrupted him, eyes still locked on the screen as his fingers flew across the instrument panel.

"You coming to the sabaac game tonight, or do you have more secret jedi training to do?" he asked quickly, arching an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder. Luke rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there, I'm not going back out for another few days." he said, and Bodhi smiled to himself- he felt like he hadn't seen Luke in ages, he was always gone, off training or running missions, and part of him missed the jedi's stupidly bright smile, missed Luke keeping him company and lending a hand when he was working on battered Rogue Squadron x-wings-

Bodhi halted that train of thought before it got any more embarrassing and grinned, instead. "Good.. I could use some more of your credits lining my pockets."

"Hey, listen here, you _card shark-_ "

 

\------

 

The next day when Bodhi went to work on his shuttle, the diagnostics ran completely clean, and he wondered if he had imagined the entire problem due to lack of sleep. 

 

\------

 

"Maybe you do have a secret admirer." Jyn told him at breakfast a few days later, turning over the new goggles that had mysteriously shown up on Bodhi's desk that morning. They were much nicer than his old ones, free from scratches and stains, with a more updated style- he almost didn't want to wear them, for fear of ruining them.

"Or a stalker." Cassian suggested helpfully, arching an eyebrow as he looked at the pilot. "How many times has your lock been sliced, now?" 

"Three." Bodhi answered, smiling just a bit as Jyn tried the goggles on- they were far too big for her petite face. Cassian frowned a bit, shoving his food around on his tray.

"The flowers, the goggles.. what was the other time?" he asked, slightly concerned. Bodhi shrugged and took the goggles back as Jyn slipped them off and handed them to him.

"Last week.. there was a bag of candied bofa fruit." he muttered, shrinking back just a bit as Jyn leaned over the table, looking quite upset.

"You got candy and you _didn't share?_ " she asked, incredulous, while Cassian dropped his fork with a groan.

"Bodhi, don't eat _mysterious food_ that shows up in your room, what if it was poisoned-!" he started, but Jyn scowled and shoved his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure someone is trying to poison Bodhi, with _flowers and candy_." she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Cassian scoffed and reached for his caf, muttering something like 'it wouldn't be the first time' under his breath. 

"I'm still _alive_." Bodhi said mildly, giving Cassian a rather unimpressed look. "I still think its all some kind of weird joke.."

Jyn looked at him like he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen, which Bodhi hated, and reached over to pat one of his hands. "I'm pretty sure someone is trying to get your attention, Bodhi."

Bodhi snorted as he gathered his tray and stood. "Maybe they should leave a damn note next time, then.." he muttered, going to dump his tray before heading out of the mess hall. He glanced down at the goggles in his hands, running his thumb along one shiny metal rim, and smiled for a moment.

Luke, who was sitting with a few other members of Rogue Squadron on the other side of the mess, leaned to the side to watch Bodhi leave, and grinned when he saw the new goggles in the pilot's hands.

 

\--------

 

The gifts didn't stop.

More flowers, more sweets, a new hydrospanner, a new deck of sabaac cards- Bodhi couldnt figure out who the hell was doing it, or how they kept slipping into his room unnoticed. Jyn thought it was hilarious and sweet, Cassian still thought someone was trying to kill him, and Bodhi thought he was going to go mad if this all kept on. 

So, he decided to do what he should have done weeks ago- he set a trap.

 

\------

 

Jyn had helped Bodhi set up his little trap, so he trusted that it would work. He thought he might not be able to sleep that night, due to the anticipation, but as usual, a day of hard labor left him so exhausted that he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Oh, blast!"

Bodhi was jolted awake to the sound of a startled curse, followed by a loud crash as someone fell to the floor, tangled up in the clear, nearly invisible wires Jyn had helped him string in front of his desk. He could hear the person scrambling, trying to get up, and quickly leaned over to slap at the light panel, flooding the room with light to reveal-

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me.." Bodhi muttered, staring at his would-be admirer with wide eyes. This was not happening to him, it was _not-_

Luke, his legs still tangled in wires, stared up at him from the floor, torn between panic and embarrassment.

"Um.. you will go back to sleep, and forget you ever saw any of this?" he tried, waving one hand in some kind of vague gesture that was probably a jedi thing. 

Bodhi arched one eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

"Shit." Luke muttered, his cheeks going red, before he tried to untangle himself from the wires once again. Bodhi sat back on his heels, raking his sleep tousled hair out of his face as he watched him, still a bit shocked.

"Why the hell have you been sneaking into my room and leaving me presents, Luke Skywalker?" he asked, still utterly bewildered. "Who put you up to this?"

Luke managed to get one leg free before he looked up at Bodhi, brow furrowed. "Put me up to- Bodhi, nobody put me up to this.." he laughed a little, though it sounded strained. Bodhi reached out as Luke freed his other leg, helping him up, and Luke sighed as he dropped down to sit next to him on the bed.

"Then what's all this about?" Bodhi asked, giving the jedi a sideways look as he pulled his blanket up around his shoulders, cold and anxious and needing to do something with his hands. Luke pushed one hand back through his hair, making it stick up in several directions in a way that Bodhi did _not_ find adorable, and sighed again.

"Look, I.. I'm really bad at flirting, okay? I mean, I could talk to you for hours about all kinds of things, but when it comes to.. this.." he gestured around vaguely. "I just have no idea what to do, so I thought.. maybe if I could get your attention, make you curious enough.."

"Luke, you already _had_ my attention." Bodhi interrupted, his face feeling hot, because all of this had been Luke's way of trying to flirt- _with him_ -and that was almost too much for him to process.

Luke shrugged one shoulder, ducking his head almost bashfully, and smiled. "I wanted more of it." he admitted, and Bodhi snorted.

"Clearly." he replied, tone dry- he clutched at his blanket more tightly as he turned his head to look at the jedi. "You know, Cassian thinks you're a stalker and trying to _kill_ me.."

Luke's head snapped up, blue eyes wide. "I'm not a stalker, I just-!" he paused for a moment, shoulders slumping a bit. "Well.. I guess it was a little.. odd."

Bodhi had to try very hard not to smile. "Jyn thought it was cute." he assured him, biting his lip. "I, uh.. I did, too. Frustrating, but cute."

Luke smiled after a second, ducking his head again, and they sat there awkwardly for a second before Bodhi suddenly asked, "What did you bring me? Tonight, I mean."

Luke blinked, surprised, like he had forgotten the entire reason this conversation was taking place. "Oh.. uh.." he shifted, reaching into his pocket to pull something out. "This was kind of hard to track down, but, Chirrut and Baze were really helpful about where to look.."

Luke set a small book in his lap, a real book, bound in some kind of red tinted leather. Bodhi picked it up curiously, flipping it open, because why would Luke give him a book-

His heart lurched into his throat when he recognized the writing, and his hands started to shake slightly as his eyes skimmed the page. "This is.. this is a Jedhan poetry book.." he whispered, not really believing it, because Jedha was gone, there was nothing left- "Where did you _find_ this?"

Luke shrugged one shoulder, smiling softly, almost tentatively as he looked at Bodhi, then at the book. "Scavenger market, during my last run.. I can't read it, but I recognized the writing, Baze showed me what to look for." he said, then dropped his voice down to a more quiet, hesitant tone. "You mentioned that you missed your family, a couple weeks ago.. "

Bodhi ran his fingers over the pages, eyes burning for a moment- he could almost hear his mother's voice in his head as she read to him and his sister before bed. He didn't know what to say or how to begin to express his gratitude, he didn't understand how Luke could be so thoughtful, so sweet, especially to _him_ -

Luke was still watching him, biting his lip as he watched Bodhi handle to book with care. "I was hoping you could read it to me, some time.. if you don't mind. I'd like to know more about Jedha." he said, a little unsure, because Bodhi still hadn't said anything, and maybe he'd been wrong to think this would be a nice present for him, a reminder of his home-

Bodhi leaned over to kiss Luke softly, quickly on the lips, before hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Thank you, Luke.." he whispered, voice slightly unsteady, and Luke froze for a moment before hugging him back just as tightly, unable to stop the almost deliriously happy smile that formed on his face. 

"You don't need to thank me.." he insisted, still smiling as they broke apart. Bodhi looked down at the book in his lap, touching the cover gently, before he looked back up and met Luke's smile with one of his own.

"Would you.. would you like me to read the first sonnet to you?" he asked, sounding a little shy, and Luke grinned as he folded his legs beneath himself, getting comfortable.

"I'd _love_ it."

 

\------

 

Luke didn't _stop_ bringing Bodhi gifts after that, but at least he didn't have to splice the lock anymore- perks of having your boyfriend move in with you, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from?? Every time I sit down to write, all that spews out is terrible, awful roguejedi fluff. I'm so sorry?


End file.
